Midnight Snack
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara's hungry in the middle of the night and is in need of a midnight snack. Somewhat smutty, rated mostly as a warning. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review with some of your thoughts!


**Midnight Snack**

**Rating: **M-ish

**Word Count: **1,602

**Summary: **Clara's hungry in the middle of the night and is in need of a midnight snack.

**Notes:** Mmkay, so this is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written and the actual act isn't even done. Sorry if I'm horrific at writing smut, it's my first time writing something of this magnitude and I felt I really needed practice. If you like it, cool! Awesome! Leave me a little review perhaps? If not, then I'm really sorry and I hope you find some of the smut you were looking for. And now I'm rambling cause I'm nervous.

Okay kiddies, go for it.

* * *

Clara lay in bed, staring at her ceiling and listening to her stomach growl. She groaned. It was 1am, and she really shouldn't be hungry. She and the Doctor had made quite a large dinner complete with homemade pizzas and salty potato chips. Then of course, ice cream sundaes for dinner.

Her stomach growled loudly again and she gave up, swinging her legs out from under her sheets, and padded down the TARDIS hallway barefoot to the kitchen.

Clara shivered. She really didn't think about how cold she'd be in her boxer shorts. She'd remembered to throw a light sweater over her tank top

, the only smart thing she had done so far, or she'd currently be frozen. Luckily, when she hit the kitchen, it was warmer than the hallway. "Thank you… TARDIS." Clara frowned after politely thanking the machine. She'd promised the Doctor that she'd be nicer to it if it promised to be nicer to her, and so far so good. Still, it felt a bit weird to be talking to it.

She popped open the fridge and huffed. There wasn't much, a few different types of berries, some Nutella, a can of whipped cream. She brightened up remembering that box of pancake mix in the cupboard. "Crepes! Sounds good." She whispered to herself.

Clara was happily mixing the contents of the bowl when the Doctor snuck up behind her. "What are you doing?" She gasped and whipped around, nearly dropping the bowl, to face him.

"Don't do that to me!" She said, hitting his chest. "Do you know how much that scared me?"

"No, but it's 1 o'clock in the morning, what are you doing in the kitchen?" He asked confused. He had put his own pair of plaid pajama pants on, something she'd never seen.

"I was hungry." She turned back to the pan and started pouring a crepe, making it nice and thin. "Would you like to join me?"

"I've got nothing better to do, might as well." The pair worked together to make the crepes, filling them with the sweet ingredients they had put together, and made quick work of devouring them in record time.

"Oh god that was _so_ satisfying." The Doctor told her, leaning against the kitchen's island.

"Still not satisfying enough." Clara said from her spot on the island's countertop. She took one of the large, ripe strawberries, dipped it in the nutella, and spread some whipped cream on last. She took the whole thing in her mouth and bit off the end. The Doctor couldn't help but stare at her as she did this. It was a simple thing that she did, something that everyone did, but somehow she made it seem so… _sensual_.

He watched her pick up another strawberry and put all the same toppings on it, but this time, she didn't bite down. She stared straight ahead, and sucked most of the nutella and whipped cream off the strawberry. The Doctor inhaled sharply with wide eyes and watched her finish the strawberry.

Clara looked over at him before he could compose himself. "What?" she asked him quizzically.

"N-nothing, you've just got some…" He didn't think before acting. Looking into her eyes, he brought his hand up to her lip and wiped away the remaining chocolate. The Doctor examined his thumb, and brought it between his own lips, finishing the last bit of the hazelnut spread.

This time it was Clara's turn to inhale sharply. The touch of his thumb to her lip brought on a deep blush. Her lip tingled, the pad of his thumb had been so soft and gentle, and left her wondering what his actual lips on hers would be like. She wondered if it would ever happen… could she _make_ it happen?

Determined, Clara took another strawberry and covered it with the sweet spreads. Looking the Doctor straight in the eye, she brought the ripe strawberry to her lips, and licked the whipped cream swirl off the tip before taking the whole thing into her mouth again. She purposefully let some dribble onto the corner of her lip, to see what he would do.

The Doctor audibly gasped at her actions. When she was finished with the strawberry, he moved closer to her, eyeing her lips the entire time. He took one last glance into Clara's eyes, before moving forward and lapping the mixture off her lip with his own.

Clara held her breath. _Was this really happening?_ She never expected the Doctor to be so forward with her about… anything. It wasn't a kiss, she decided as he pulled away. It wasn't a kiss, but she really _wanted_ a kiss. She was unsure of where to go from there.

Tentatively, the Doctor dipped his finger in the jar of nutella and brought it to her lips. Before he had a chance to spread it anywhere, Clara took the finger between her lips and sucked. The Doctor let out a soft moan, surprising Clara, but also urging her on to keep going. She swirled her tongue around his finger, making him close his eyes in pleasure. She released him when opened them again, and looked up at him through her lashes, a devilish smile on her lips.

The Doctor couldn't help it now. He leaned in so their noses brushed against the other's, hot breath hitting the other's lips. The sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife, and Clara needed to feel some relief. After what felt like hours, she leaned forwards and finally kissed him.

The kiss burned slowly, leaving them gasping for breath. Clara's legs parted and the Doctor settled between them. Her arms snaked up around his neck to keep him in a vice grip. Her hands wound into his thick hair, and he groaned at the pleasurable feeling of her nails scratching his scalp. He was still tentative about where to put his hands. He didn't flail like he normally did at first, but rather settled his hands firmly on the counter beside her thighs, but Clara was having none of that. She needed to feel his hands on her body. She didn't understand where the need came from, she'd never _really_ given it much thought before then, but the feeling was overwhelming.

She unwound her fingers from his hair and took his hands in hers, settling them on her hips to start. Clara lay her hands onto the Doctor's chest feeling the thrumming of his double heartbeat beneath her fingers. She was always so fascinated by it, always wondered what the thrumming would feel like in her own chest. She wondered what his skin would feel like pressed up against hers, and suddenly she needed it again.

Clara broke away from his lips, both of them heavily breathing, and slid her hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly. She made sure to trail her fingertips up his toned chest as she did, and watched the muscles of his abdomen ripple and contract under her touch.

The Doctor got to work removing her sweater as well, leaving her in her light camisole and pajama shorts. She shivered, mostly at the colder air hitting her upper body, and partially at the Doctor's usually playful eyes now staring at her hungrily.

He dipped his fingers into the jar of nutella, eyes locked on each other the entire time. The Doctor smiled as he trailed his chocolate covered fingers down her neck and onto her collarbone. He pecked her lightly on the lips before bringing his mouth down on her neck where the chocolate trail had started.

Clara gasped as his lips started their slow assault on her neck. His soft tongue swiping her heated skin, and teeth nipping ever so lightly made her heart race with pleasure. The camisole she was wearing had ridden up thanks to his large hands, which now roamed around the skin of her sides and back.

Clara closed her eyes, and tilted her head giving him more access. She brought her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to keep going. The feeling of his lips on her skin aroused her and made her hair stand on end. Her breath came out in shaky shudders through her parted lips.

He finished with the trail of nutella but kept his lips on her collarbone. Clara released a breathy moan as his teeth scraped lightly against the top of her breast just above where her camisole sat on her chest.

The Doctor pushed himself closer to Clara as her legs wrapped around his hips, locking together and settling on his bum. She could feel his arousal press up against her center as his hands moved higher and his mouth moved lower. It was too much for her, a complete sensory overload. She had lost track of where she was. The world seemed to fade away from her, so when the Doctor left a wet kiss through her camisole on her pebbled nipple, she shuddered.

The tips of the Doctor's thumbs were now grazing the bottom of her breasts, and his lips continued to press kisses over her clothed nipples. Between his hands, his lips and his hardness pressing into her, she was so close. Just when she thought she would hit her peak, he stopped. Looking at her annoyed expression, he smirked and cocked an eyebrow. She could have screamed at this point, but instead, she looked him straight in the eyes, uttering two words, and two words only. "Bedroom. Now."


End file.
